Reconnection
by CSINYNut
Summary: After no physical contact for months, Gibbs finally headslaps Tony, but why had it been so long. Episode Tag to 6x18 Knockout. Slash Story, don't like don't read.


I got this idea after watching Season 6's "Knockout". Gibbs headslaps Tony for the first time since forever it felt like to me, but probably only a few seasons. You are lead to believe that it had been a while since Tony had had any physical contact from anyone, I took it a step further. This is my first NCIS story and my first real venture into this type of story, so please be kind.

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own anything you may recognize.

* * *

It had been a long few months since he had any form of physical contact from his…Tony didn't even know what to call him

Tony and Gibbs had been a secret item for a while. It had been the best six months for both men. But when they had almost gotten caught while out for dinner one night, Gibbs told Tony they had to stop. Tony tried to change Jethro's mind but there was nothing he could say.

They were like two strangers at work. A few people had even started to notice the fact that Gibbs had been keeping his distance from his senior field agent. Tim and Ziva had been the first to notice the changes. Tim had said something to Tony but in true Dinozzo fashion, Tony shrugged it off. But as the weeks and months went on, there was no way he could avoid any suspicion.

Tony shook his head and suddenly remembered he was still at work. He looked around, saw no one around and headed back to his desk. As he was sitting there, with his thoughts running wild, he felt like everything was closing in. He got up, grabbed his gun and coat and headed to the elevator. As the doors opened, Tony seemed to truly realize why there was a Rule 12.

Gibbs watched his senior field agent from the above cat walk and couldn't help but feel guilty. When they had discussed cooling it off three months ago, Gibbs thought Tony was okay with it. But slowly the signs started to seep through and Tony's mask began to slip. Gibbs thought it was best to keep his distance at work. That way there was no temptation but it started to be harder than he thought.

Everyone knew Gibbs and Tony had a special bond but no one seemed to realize how deep it went. Jethro had started to miss the nights Tony used to show up at his house and watch him from the basement stairs. That's how everything started. Tony became interested in how certain tools worked and what they did. Gibbs marveled in the opportunity to show someone how things worked. He didn't know when things changed from them being friends to lovers. It seemed to be just a natural progression.

Gibbs realized he was feeling things with Tony that he hadn't felt in years. The passion, the anticipation and the youthfulness he felt when they were together wasn't something he was used to.

Both men knew it wasn't just about the sex. That's why it hurt Gibbs when he told Tony they had to separate.

They had been out for dinner in downtown Arlington, since it was easier there and they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them, when Gibbs watched Tony's face lose all its color. He had turned around to see Vance and his wife sit down at a table across the room. Tony knew it wasn't like they were hiding their relationship but they weren't advertising it either. The boys had finished eating and left as quickly as possible.

It wasn't until a few days later, while lounging on the couch, did Gibbs tell Tony that maybe they should cool it.

Tony sat up and looked him in the eyes. "You're not joking. Why? Things are good."

"Seeing Vance the other night made me really realize what we are risking here Tony. Our jobs could be on the line if Vance or Jarvis find out."

Tony shook his head. "We knew that going into all this." He got up and started pacing the room. "So what? Now that we've been doing this for six months, you have decided that is it. Wham, Bam, thank you ma'am."

Gibbs stood up and grabbed Tony by the shoulders. He tried to not look hurt when Tony pulled away. "That is not what this was and you know it. I just don't want this to hurt you and your career."

"So why can't I be the judge of what I want for my career. If I had to choose, you know I would choose this, you, over everything. Jethro, this is it for me. You are it for me. I can't just walk away."

Gibbs sighed. "You don't have a choice. I'm making it for you. Come Monday, at work, we are back to who we used to be."

Tony scoffed, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one in love with your boss." He grabbed his coat and put on his shoes. With his hand in the door knob, he turned back towards Gibbs. Tony hoped he couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"You know, I should have known this would happen eventually. Maybe I should have taken Jenny up on the Rota position all those years ago and saved myself all of this."

Both men, that night, turned to the bottle to help ease the ache.

Tony was jarred from his memories when he heard the elevator ding signaling he was at his destination; he thought he had hit the button for the ground floor but when he felt heavy music hit him, he closed his eyes and debated. Abby was the last person he wanted to see. Tony stepped off the elevator and walked into the lab. Tony wasn't sure what his excuse was going to be for being down there but that didn't really matter.

He could tell Abby was deep in thought when she didn't even hear him come in. He lifted himself up onto the table behind her and watched her work.

After a few minutes, Abby turned around, with a smile on her face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Not that I mind when you come and visit me but normally it's when I call and I didn't call," Abby rambled.

Tony laughed. "Can't I come and visit without a reason?"

"Of course you can. But I know that look on your face. You have a reason for being down here."

Tony let out a soft sigh. "Can I just hide down here for now? I don't want to explain at the moment, it's complicated."

Abby nodded. "Sure, but complicated sounds like it's your heart that's hurting and you know I can help."

Tony smiled and hopped off the table. "Somehow Abs, I don't think you can heal this broken heart." He walked into the back office and sat at her computer.

Rule 12 was on repeat in his head. Tony knew rules weren't meant to be broken but this was one he knew they shouldn't have broken.

Abby knew she had to do something. Her best friends were hurting. She knew about Tony and Gibbs before they knew about it. While everyone else thought it was just a deep friendship, she knew otherwise. She had watched as it turned into a more romantic relationship and saw the subtle changes in both men. But she also saw when things went bad. It broke her heart to see both men so in pain. Abby started formulating a plan in her head. She knew she wasn't going to be able to do it on her own and would need help.

Tony sat in Abby's office staring at the computer screen. He knew what his options were. He'd been with NCIS for longer than his comfort level. Two years was his max. Maybe it was time he moved on. But all things considered, he loved being a part of the team and leaving would be what everyone expected. So maybe he would do the unexpected and stay.

Tony logged into the NCIS server and looked at the job postings. Just because he couldn't leave DC didn't mean he had to stay with the MCRT. But he didn't see anything worthwhile. Tony didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew was that he loved Leroy Jethro Gibbs but wasn't sure where to go from there.

* * *

Gibbs watched as Tony headed to the elevator. It took every bone in his body to not follow. He was slowly starting to realize how hard it was for Tony to be himself after what happened. Hell, even Abby had picked up on how moody he now was but Gibbs knew they were risking too much being together.

He walked down the stairs and headed to his desk. He heard the elevator ding and saw Tim McGee and Ziva David, the two others on his team, coming back from lunch. This meant Tony was downstairs with Abby. Gibbs knew that Tony would never tell Abby what happened, but she had an uncanny ability to know what was going on.

If he was being honest, Gibbs didn't care if Abby knew. She was Tony's biggest supporter, his too. She would keep her mouth shut too if need be. He was slowly starting to wonder if he made the right choice three months ago walking away from the second best thing to even happen to him, the first being his wife and daughter. The only question was, was Tony going to forgive him or would he walk away for good.

* * *

Abby walked into the morgue, searching for her partner in crime, Ducky Mallard. Ducky and Abby seemed to be the only two who really saw what was going on and Abby thought that maybe it was time they stepped in.

Ducky walked back into the autopsy area and saw Abby standing waiting for him,

"Ah, my dear Abigail, what do I owe this visit? We don't have anything pressing do we?"

"No, Ducky. But we do have a personal mission."

"I take it this is about Jethro and Anthony?"

"You know?"

"Not from them telling me but from my own observation. Did they mention it to you?"

Abby shook her head. "No. Although Tony did tell me his feelings one night during a drunken movie night. We have to do something for them Ducky. They are both miserable. Tony is down in my lab right now staring at the computer screen. I'm afraid this is going to cause him to run. I don't want him to leave."

"You really think this would cause him to take off?"

"Not if I can help it."

Ducky and Abby jumped and turned to the door. Abby gasped when she saw Gibbs standing in the doorway. They had been so busy talking and worrying about their friends that they didn't hear the automatic door open.

"Oh Gibbs. I...we...," Abby put her head down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. In fact, I want your help."

"My help with what?"

"Don't play dumb. You're smarter than that. I know what you two were talking about. I messed up. I know you guys never thought you would hear me say it but I did. I am inadvertently letting something good slip me by. So, that being said. Abs, I need your help."

Abby grinned. She knew how rare it was for Gibbs to ask for help.

"What do you need help with?" She beamed.

"I need to figure out how to prove to Dinozzo that I do care." Gibbs looked down. He wasn't sued to admitting how he felt.

Abby walked over and gave him a hug. "You tell me what you need me to do and I will be there to help."

"Well, obviously getting him to come over to my place is out of the question."

"What about dinner out somewhere?" Ducky questioned.

"Well, considering that's what caused this to begin with. I'm not sure."

"Where did you guys go out to dinner before?" Abby asked.

"Downtown Arlington. Nice little restaurant that had become our favorite place. But after what happened, I think we both are not interested in going back."

Ducky looked at Gibbs. "I think it would be best if you don't go back there immediately."

"Then where?" Gibbs questioned

"Oh, I've got it," Abby said popping off an autopsy table. "There's a place in Georgetown Tony really likes. We've been there a few times. I could call and make reservations."

"Okay, but how do we get him there? He's stubborn. Even worse now."

"I'll tell him we are going out to dinner because I know something is bothering him. Normally we drive together but I will tell him to meet me there."

Gibbs leaned against the table thinking about the plan. He knew it was going to be a struggle to get Tony to agree to meet with him, so that part of Abby's plan would work. He just hoped that once Tony realized he was there to meet Gibbs and not Abby, he would stay and hear him out. But Gibbs knew, at this point, all he could do was try and he was going to try his hardest.

"Okay Abs," he said pushing himself away from the table. "Make it happen. Just let me know when." Gibbs walked out and headed back upstairs. When he got back to his desk he noticed McGee and Ziva standing together going over old case notes.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if some people knew,' he thought surprising himself. He was always the one holding back when it came to relationships. Maybe it was time to turn over a new leaf.

Abby skipped back down to the lab and wasn't surprised to see Tony still sitting in her office. What did surprise her though was the sad look on his face.

She walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck. She was surprised yet again to see the NCIS Employment page opened. Tony hadn't even made a move to close the page.

"Um, Tony? Why are you looking at all that for?"

"Maybe it's time Abs," Tony replied solemnly.

"Time for what?"

"To move on. It's about four years overdue."

"But you love your job," Abby had to bite her tongue wanting to say out loud who else he loved.

Tony sighed. "Sometimes loving something isn't enough."

Abby squeezed his neck tightly. "Why don't we go out for supper tonight? You look like you could use a night out."

Tony shook his head. "I don't know Abby. I'm probably not very good company right now."

"All the more reason we should go out. A nice little dinner at your favorite place in Georgetown, a few drinks and you will feel better in no time."

Tony knew there was no way to get her off the subject, but to give in. Maybe she was right, some food and drinks with a friend might help him feel better. "Alright. What time?"

"How about I meet you there around nine? I'll make the reservation."

Tony nodded. "Sounds good." He got up and turned around. "You're a good friend." He gave her a quick hug and headed back upstairs.

Abby sat in her chair and put her head in her hands. She wasn't sure what exactly went on between her two friends but she knew that it might take more than a quiet dinner to resolve everything.

* * *

Tony got off the elevator and headed back to his desk. Tim saw his partner sit down and look rather dejected. He looked over at his boss and saw him staring intently at his senior field agent.

Everyone had seen the fact that things weren't right between the two men. Tim knew what was going on. It didn't take a genius to see how much the two cared for one another. And not just on a professional level.

Tim could remember one night out drinking with Tony. Tony, obviously, drinking more than Tim, gave a drunken confession. Tony made his younger friend promise that he wouldn't say anything before he confessed his love for their team leader. If Tony expected there to be shocked on Tim's face, he was sorry when he looked up. Tim had smiled and ordered them more drinks.

'Maybe I should talk to Abby about this,' Tim thought. 'Maybe together we can figure something out.' Tim looked at his boss and best friend and realized how private the two men were. 'On second thought, maybe I should leave it be.'

Tim watched as Gibbs picked up his phone, expecting to hear his boss yelling for them to gear up but was surprised to see a small smile on his face as he hung up. Tim was about to ask if they had a case when his phone rang.

"McGee," he answered.

"Hey Timmy, what are you doing tonight?"

"Hey Abs. Nothing as far as I know. I was just going to stay in and watch a movie.

"Well, we have plans."

"Does this have anything to do with the smile on the boss' face?" He looked around and made sure no one was paying attention to his conversation.

"Maybe. What do you know?"

"Probably what you know."

"I probably know more. If you come out to dinner tonight you will understand more. And bring Ziva."

"Are you sure we all should be there? This might be something they want kept quiet."

"Not from their friends...their family." As Abby was giving him the information, Tim emailed Ziva and relayed it all to her. Tim saw her give a subtle nod in agreement to the plan. All there was to do now was sit back and wait.

* * *

A few hours later, Gibbs told his crew to go home. He never saw Tony move so fast. Gibbs hoped he wouldn't leave in the same fashion at the restaurant.

A few hours after fussing about everything Gibbs headed to the restaurant. He knew he didn't want to get there before or at the same time as Tony because for fear of scaring him away.

He went inside the restaurant and looked around. He spotted Tony sitting over in a corner, constantly looking at his watch. Gibbs knew he should head over right away but he wanted a few more minutes to watch the younger man. He loved everything about him. It wasn't the superficial things that attracted him but more of who Tony was on the inside. He could see how impatient Tony was getting, one of his best traits, so Gibbs headed over.

Gibbs could feel himself getting more nervous the closer he got to the table. As he approached Tony from behind, he took a deep breathe.

"Is that seat taken?" He asked.

Tony whipped around and couldn't believe who was standing there.

"Did Abby send you?" he asked.

"No. I asked her to bring you. We need to talk."

Tony started to get up but stopped when Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not interested in talking," Tony said pleading with his eyes.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. We've let this go too long and I know it's my fault. Please, can we try and fix things?"

Tony stood in place for a few minutes, thinking things over. He knew it took a lot for Jethro to admit things were his fault, he also knew he could have fought harder to not let him go. He sat back down and nodded. As he did, Gibbs bent forward, kissed him on the forehead and whispered thank you.

At a corner table, not too far away, Abby, Tim and Ziva saw watching. Ziva wasn't too sure what to make of seeing her coworkers together but realized that they both looked relaxed when they were together. All she ever wanted was her family to be happy and if this was it then it was fine with her.

Abby sat with a smile on her face. She knew how hard the last few months had been on her friends and to see them trying to work things out made her believe they were going to be okay.

Tim was a little surprised to see how different his boss and friend were to one another. He always knew that deep down his boss was a caring person and was just hardened by things that happened and things he had seen.

The men, unaware they were being watched, slowly talking things out. Tony wasn't sure what Gibbs was expecting but, because he missed his lover so much, he was willing to work on it. He just wasn't sure how much they were going to be able to fix.

At one point, Gibbs reached over and took Tony's hand. He lightly squeezed it and gave him a smile.

"I know what happened isn't going to be fixed with one dinner but I'm hoping it's just a start."

Tony looked at him. "But how do I know that six months from now, the same thing isn't going to happen?"

Gibbs' mouth went dry. "The sad thing is all you can do it trust me that from this day forward I want this to work." Tony let out a chuckle, which was music to Gibbs' ears. He hadn't heard his young lover laugh in a really long time. "What?"

"Well, that's a lot of words for a functional mute. The best part is through everything; I still love you and trust you. Right now, I don't think you could do anything that would make me lose trust in you. I should have lost trust and faith in you when you forced me out but in a way I understand. We were, are, putting ourselves at risk but if we love each other enough, that should protect us. We can face Vance, SecNav, and the world together."

Both men smiled. They sat and enjoyed the rest of their meal.

After paying the bill, they headed outside. Before they got to the door, Tony saw, out of the corner of his eye, a tuft of black hair in pigtails go into hiding. He smiled and continued out the door.

"We had company," Tony told Gibbs.

"Who?"

"The three Musketeers. Sitting in the back corner."

Gibbs shrugged. "Oh well. 3 less people to tell." Tony looked at him flabbergasted. This wasn't the Jethro Gibbs he knew. The Jethro he knew would be worried and hurrying to get out of just there before they could be seen by anyone else.

Tony leaned forward and brought Gibbs into a hug. Gibbs laughed and hugged the younger man back.

Gibbs pulled away and looked Tony in the eye. "Wanna head back to my house for a drink?"

Tony slowly nodded. He felt his stomach tie itself into knots, wondering what was going to happen. He knew Gibbs would never force him but Tony wasn't sure what his partner was thinking.

Tony pushed everything out of his mind on the drive over. He quickly realized just how much he had missed spending his nights and weekends in the house. He was slowly starting to think of it as home. He seemed to be spending more time at Gibbs house than his own before they split.

As he pulled up in front of the house, Tony realized how stupid they both were. He never should have let Gibbs determine what happened in their relationship. He knew there was no turning back only going forward.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and saw Tony parked on the road. He wasn't sure why but knowing Tony was there made him nervous.

He never felt that way before Tony came into his life and he still wasn't sure if it was a good thing. But something deep down told him that it was very good thing. As he watched Tony get out of his car, he couldn't believe how much he really did love him.

The two men walked into the house and each put their coats away. It amazed Gibbs just how well Tony knew his way around. Tony started to make his towards the basement but was stopped and pulled towards the living room. Gibbs guided him to the couch and pulled him into his arms. He heard Tony let out a small sigh and it brought a smile to his face.

"I haven't felt this safe in months. I miss being in your arms," Tony said.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Jethro Gibbs, are you breaking one of your own rules?"

Gibbs laughed. "Well, it goes along with rule 51."

"51. That's a new one. I don't think I've heard it before."

"It is new. Sometimes you're wrong. And in this case, Tony, I was wrong. And yes I am sorry for that. We wasted a lot of time not being together and I think the team started to notice it as well. That's probably why they were there tonight."

Tony nodded. "I wish we could stay like this. Never worry about work, never worry about anything or anyone else but us."

"Sounds nice. Maybe soon, that will be our reality. I get the boat done, we spend our summer out on the water," Gibbs looked down at his lover. "Yep, sounds like a good plan to me, and there would be no need for clothes on our private boat."

Tony giggled. "You just want an excuse to see me naked."

"And you have no problem getting naked for me, do you?"

Tony shook his head and turned his body. He leaned up and gave Gibbs a kiss. Jethro returned the kiss and held onto his younger lovers head holding him to deepen the kiss.

Jethro was the first to pull away. "Stay with me tonight?"

"You don't have to ask. This is the best feeling in the world, being back here in your arms, in your house." Tony replied putting his head on Gibbs' chest. "But you know, we still have things to work on?"

Jethro nodded and looked down at Tony with love in his eyes. He ran his hands down Tony's back, lifting his shirt at the same time.

"Our house," Jethro whispered.

Tony looked shocked. "What?" He tried to get up but Jethro kept him in place.

"I want this to be our house now. I love you too much to waste any more time apart. So what do you say?"

Tony had no words for his lover. The only way he could respond was a kiss.

What started out as a romantic kiss, quickly turned into a battle of dominance between the two men. Tony adjusted himself so he was straddling the older man. After a few minutes, Tony pulled away and looked Jethro in the eyes. He was already having trouble breathing but after seeing the love and admiration in his lovers' eyes he was breathless.

"Is that a yes?" Jethro asked.

Tony leaned forward, placed a kiss under his ear and whispered, "Take me to upstairs, and let's christen our bed." He slowly got off Jethro's lap and headed to the bedroom, not bothering to check and see if he was being followed.

When he got to the bedroom, Tony began to feel nervous. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like this was their first time. They had had sex, or made love as Jethro often told him, numerous times before the split.

As he was musing to himself, Tony felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"You're thinking too much. I can hear the wheels turning from downstairs."

Tony let out a small laugh. "Just being stupid in my head. Nothing to worry about." He turned into Jethro's arms and started kissing him.

Jethro started to pull away. "Don't distract me. Talk to me. What's going on in your head?"

Tony let out a sigh. "For some reason, I was feeling nervous being here. I don't know why?"

Jethro looked at him and smiled. "I don't think that's stupid. In reality, this is a new part in our relationship. I think I would be worried if you weren't nervous. I love you. Maybe even more than before. Let me show you."

Tony nodded and felt a shiver go down his spine as he watched as Jethro undid his shirt. He reached forward to unbutton his lovers, but Jethro pulled back and shook his head.

"This is all about you. Me, proving how much I love you," Jethro lightly pushed Tony onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

He peppered Tony's face with kisses and slowly moved down his neck, paying special attention to the link between his neck and collarbone.

Tony let out a gasp as he felt Jethro bite down on his skin. He grabbed his lovers' hair and let out a loud moan.

"God, I love you," Tony whispered.

Jethro chuckled and bit back a retort and continued working his way down the younger man's body. When he hit Tony's pants, Jethro slowly popped the button and pulled down the zipper.

He got a surprise in the form of Tony's hard cock popping out.

"Going commando? Were you hoping to get lucky with Abby?"

Tony blushed. "I was hoping to get lucky with someone else."

"That's what I thought?"

Tony lifted his hips and let Jethro pull his pants off his body. As he stood to move Tony's pants and shirt to the chair in the corner, he quickly stripped himself as well.

Jethro moved back to the bed, licked his lips and took Tony's erection in his mouth. He let out a moan, remembering just how good his lover tasted. Jethro wasted no time finding a rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh fuck, J. I forgot how good you were. Keep going. Please don't stop," Tony murmured as he arched his hips off the bed towards his lover's skilled mouth. Tony felt like he wasn't going to last because of the sensations and feelings running through his body. "Oh Jethro, I'm not going to last."

Jethro pulled away, reluctantly, from Tony's cock and moved back up his body. He kissed Tony letting him taste himself.

After tasting himself and kissing his lover in never-land, Tony was able to flip both men over and hover over the older man. Tony let his hands wonder over Jethro's body, reminding himself of where all his lover's special spots were.

After a few minutes, Tony's lips started to follow his hands.

Jethro couldn't believe how much he missed the feelings his lover and bringing out. The feeling of Tony's hands on him, felt like heaven all over again. If he thought the first time felt amazing, it was nothing compared to the reconnection he was currently feeling.

Tony could tell Jethro's thoughts were drifting away from the task at hand so he quickly engulfed the hard cock in front of him. He heard Jethro let out a groan as Tony took him deep in his mouth.

"Oh Tony," Jethro moaned as he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair.

Tony took the cock out of his mouth and continued to stroke it. "I want to get your cock so lubed up; you can just slide it into me. I want you to fuck me Jethro. Make me see stars."

Before Jethro had a chance to respond, he watched his cock slide in Tony's hot mouth and felt as he deep-throated and swallowed around it. Tony felt a hand on the back of his head, forcing him down farther, so he decided to pick up speed. Tony could hear his lover's breathing picking up and knew the end was probably near. He quickly stopped what he was doing and kissed his way back up Jethro's body, paying close attention to his nipples on his way by them.

Tony looked up at Jethro's face and saw his eyes tightly shut. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I hope you are imagining what you cock is going to feel like up my tight ass."

Jethro let out a throaty moan and opened his eyes. "I forgot how dirty your mouth was." He grabbed Tony's hips and flipped him back underneath his own body. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle that was still sitting in top.

With one hand slowly stroking his lover, Jethro opened the bottle, poured some lube into his hand and tossed it aside.

"You ready?" he whispered. Only when he saw Tony nod his head, did he started to push one finger into him.

Tony let out a groan when he felt the digit slowly enter him. He suddenly knew what had been missing the last few months. Tony could feel himself slowly reconnecting with his lover.

"More," he whimpered. "Please, more Jethro, I need you."

Jethro smiled hearing his lover bed for his touch. He could remember nights before where he could feel himself wanting to cum just from hearing Tony beg for it.

Not wanting to disappoint, Jethro slid two more fingers into Tony. He quickly picked up speed, not giving Tony any time to adjust. He could hear the man below him starting to pant. Jethro adjusted his fingers, knowing he was about to hit Tony's sweet spot. He knew he hit it tight on when he heard Tony let out a squeal followed by a long moan. Jethro let his fingers probe and stretch Tony for a few more minutes, before he pulled them out. He wasted no time lubing himself up and sliding between Tony's legs. Tony lifted his hands up and joined them with his lover just as Jethro started to push himself into Tony.

Tony squeezed Jethro's hands encouraging him to go deeper. Once he was all the way in Jethro stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being reconnected with his lover. He looked Tony in the eyes and could see and feel the love pouring out.

Slowly he started to move in and out of Tony. Keeping the slow pace was difficult on both men but Jethro wanted it to last and to be able to feel everything all at once.

Tony tried to keep his eyes opened and locked on the man above him but he was finding it getting harder. He knew why Jethro was going slow, but as he was feeling his hard cock drive in and hit his spot each time, Tony knew neither man could last much longer.

Tony grabbed Jethro by the back of the head and pulled him down for a kiss. Tony pulled away and smiled.

"I know you love me and I love you. But for the love of God, Jethro, just fuck me already. We have all the time in the world to go slow. I wanna feel you."

Jethro gave him a smile. "Be careful what you wish for." He slowly pulled out of Tony, until the head of his dick was just at the edge of Tony's ass. He leaned forward, gave Tony a quick kiss on the lips and thrusted his hips forward as hard and as fast as he could.

Just when he thought was going to lose it, Tony felt Jethro grab the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm.

"Greedy bastard," Tony moaned.

"You wanna cum? Wanna blow you load all over both of us as you feel my fill your ass?"

"God yes, please. Please Jethro, let me cum," Tony begged.

Jethro started going faster. He let go of Tony's dick and watched his face. He could tell by Tony's breathing he was close. Jethro grabbed Tony's cock again but this time quickly began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Tony let out a throaty moan and came hard. Jethro didn't slow down as he wasn't far behind his lover. Two more thrusts and the feel of Tony's ass clenching around him caused Jethro to see stars as he came in Tony's ass.

Jethro had to plant his hands on either side of Tony's head so he wouldn't land on him.

Tony ran his fingers through Jethro's hair and gave him a kiss on his neck. When he didn't respond, Tony kept kissing Jethro's neck. After a few minutes, Jethro slowly started to move.

"Oh good," Tony said. "Here I thought I killed you."

Jethro let out a laugh. "No but, I think you were close. I can't believe I almost threw this all away." He rolled off of Tony and at the same time pulled himself out.

Tony let out a small hiss and then a moan when he felt his partner rub his sensitive hole. "Hmm, I wouldn't have gone far. I knew eventually you would realize you were an idiot but I didn't think you would have help."

"Yeah, that kind of surprised me too. I'm not complaining."

"I would hope not. So, what now?"

"Well," Jethro adjusted himself so he could look down at the younger man. "Now, we enjoy some peace and quiet. And when we get up, we start to figure out where all your stuff is going to go. We will have to think about a change of address too."

Tony looked at him wide-eyed. 'Won't that raise suspicion?"

Jethro looked at him with a smile on his face. "At this point, I don't really care. Before, we kept it out of the office pretty well and I know, if Vance has a problem, I have enough years to retire if I wanted."

Tony shook his head. 'I won't let it come down to that. I love you too much to let you walk away. We will figure something out together."

Tony snuggled into Jethro's embrace. He felt Jethro's arms tighten around him. "Together. I like that idea. I love you, Anthony."

Tony beamed. He kissed Jethro's chest. I love you too, Leroy Jethro." Tony closed his eyes and settled in for a peaceful sleep.


End file.
